The Drenched and the Regretful
by Sirifoy
Summary: She hates him and he wants to have fun. Takes place between "Hopelessly Devoted to Him" and "Our Last Journey". ONEshot!


The Drenched and the Regretful

"I HATE that Sirius Black!" a drenched Bo Carter muttered angrily to her Gryffindor friends. Alice and Sarah smirked at each other; Bo clearly still felt something for Sirius. The two had a "thing" recently and Bo found out that his intentions weren't serious, so she dumped him.

They and other friends followed her down a corridor. Her brown hair swayed swiftly in the breeze as she continued to mutter. "What happened?" Genevieve, her platinum haired friend, wondered eagerly. They continued walking until Bo spotted an exit to the huge grassy area next to the Black Lake.

The five 6th year girls sat down under one of the trees. "He's a bleeding idiot, that's what he is! He thinks he's such a 'ladies' man' and shows off only to humiliate _me!_" Bo retorted as she removed her cloak. Lily Evans, a stunning red haired girl, inquired "What did he do?"

Bo sat down and started to tell them what happened...

_It was an hour before she met up with her friends. She sat down under a tree nearby the lake and read a hard copy book about Astrology. She found herself immersed in the book, when all of a sudden someone abruptly took the book away from her. Her blue eyes glared at the scene in front of her: a fellow Gryffindor, smirking and holding her book. "Do you mind?" She let out her hand as if asking for her book back. "What's this rubbish?" He opened the book and scanned through the pages. She had enough. She got up and demanded "Give it back, Black!" "Oh. So we're on those terms. I see. Well, how about…no?" Sirius answered coolly. "It's not rubbish. Just because it's not about witches in bikinis, doesn't mean it's rubbish! Give it back." Bo said hotly. Sirius's gray eyes glinted with mischievousness and ran to the wooden dock to get closer to the lake. _

_She noticed that they had an audience- a diverse group from different years and houses on recess. She was furious and wondered if he would throw the book into the water. Panicking, she ran after him. "Give it back!" she bellowed at him. Sirius suddenly stopped and she stopped, facing him. He hid the book behind his back, smiling. She found this very annoying. All she wanted was to read in peace and quiet. _

_"What do you want from me?" She asked exasperatedly. He noticed the tone in her voice and his eyes softened "I just want to have fun with you. I want a fresh start. I'm so sorry for hurting you." She wasn't buying it; he hadn't apologized ever since she caught him telling James that he wasn't sure about her, if he even wanted her. Sure she was still mad at him, but she kept cool. She had a sneaking suspicion that either he later on found out that he has feelings for her, or that Remus made him apologize. Deep down, she knew she always had feelings for him, but wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing that again; she was going to be hard to get, but on the other hand, she wanted to "flirt" with him._

_"Really? You're truly sorry?" She asked in an uncharacteristic cute voice as she came closer to him. She pursed her luscious lips and he noticed that they were nose to nose. She licked her lips seductively as he stammered "Well, yeah, but..um.." She ran up her fingers on his chest as he straightened up. He cleared his throat and nodded. Bo bit her lip and said "Well, I appreciate it. But who said I'd forgive you?" There was a slight pause. She noticed he was still drunk from her presence and made her move: she took the book from his back and pushed him into the lake, causing their audience to laugh hysterically. Bo asked someone to hold on to her book as she held her stomach and laughed loudly. _

_Sirius was surprised and yet humiliated; he knew he deserved it. He admitted; he was a prick. She was his good friend in their earlier years in Hogwarts. He found himself infatuated with her and dated her for a while until he got cold feet. He knew he was a coward. Seeing her laugh made him happy, even though it was at him. He knew it wouldn't hurt his reputation. The laughter died out. The curious audience was all ears. _

_Bo had to admit, Sirius was good looking- even when drenched. She wondered whether to leave him in the water or help him out. 'It would be the perfect revenge, leaving him there. But...damn!' She hated being a softie. And with that, she held out her hand to him. "Do you need any help, dear?" She asked sarcastically. Sirius grinned "At a matter of fact, I do!" and held her hand for a split second until Bo found herself in the water._

_Her body was in the deep waters and she felt she had no control over her swimming. She felt his hand pulling her up and she gargled. As her face hit the surface, she gasped and breathed deeply only to hear a second round of roaring laughter. She felt humiliated for the second time, by the same person. She gave him a cold stare and he suppressed his laughter when he caught her look. He knew that she couldn't swim. She shook her head at him when one of the girls helped her out. He watched her as she was wrapped in a towel and given her book back. Out from the gathering, Remus Lupin, his friend, came to help him out. When Bo looked back, she could've sworn Sirius had looked regretful and told his friend what happened. She turned back her head when Sirius looked at her once more._

"Oh, come on! It's obvious that Sirius is still nuts about you." Alice cooed at Bo. "What an ass!" Genevieve responded angrily. Sarah nodded in agreement. "He will never change. I keep thinking to myself that he's grown up, but somehow I'm always wrong." Lily pulled out her wand and murmured a drying spell on Bo's clothes. She thanked her as she fought off tears. Bo rested her head on Lily's shoulder as the others tried to calm her down.

A 2nd year Gryffindor approached Bo with a letter. He handed it to her as the girls huddled up to get a glance at his letter. "It's from him.", Bo said as she recognized his handwriting.

"Dear Bo,

I'm so sorry for my behavior. I was trying to have fun with you, and instead ruined it completely. I shouldn't have pulled you into the water; I forgot that you can't swim. I know I'm an idiot, a selfless prick. I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me. I promise I'll make it up to you.

Yours,

Sirius.

P.S- You are a fantastic flirt."

Alice chuckled at the final sentence and Bo gave her a look which silenced her. "I have never seen him act this way before with any girl. He really likes you." Genevieve said. Bo shook her head in dismissal and asked "How many times can a person apologize?" She crammed it in her bag, and walked away from her friends. She was sure that they'd follow her, and indeed they were. 'Well at least I have fabulous friends', she comforted herself.

End


End file.
